Let's Play
by R34L17Y HUR72
Summary: It's the end of summer and a party is being thrown in order to kick off the new school year. Everyone is excited except for one boy who was begged to come. However what will happen when one simple game sends this boy's life spiraling in a new direction?
1. Ch 1: Party

**DISCLAIMER: **No I don't own One Piece but Oda Eiichiro sure as heck does, and I wouldn't have it any other way. :D

**Rawr! This is my second fanfic :D Not that you guys probably care or anything but anyways for anybody who reads this the read is very much appreciated as well as reviews.. Ohh because I couldn't fit it in the summary this will contain boy's love, language, and a mix of other things. ((If you haven't read Possibilities then you can just skip on down to the next little bold section)) I just wanted to let you guys know that college is sucking up more of my time then I thought it would so I don't have the time to actually work out Possibilities like I used to.. Which is why I started this new story but I'm going to try my hardest to make time sometime so that I can work on it. Don't hate me DX**

******Of course there is a ZoLu pairing but there's nothing to be weary about at the moment. Also there is some **language.

**I'm sorry for any grammar, spellings, or any other errors in general that may have occurred within this fic. So, if you spot some please let me know.**

**Any Japanese words/phrases used in this story shall be noted in bold and translated in the end.**

* * *

-:: CHAPTER 1: PARTY ::-

Luffy closed his eyes in slight irritation and let out a sigh as he walked along the paved road in semidarkness with his friend, Usopp. A slight summer breeze ruffling the boy's short dark straight black hair. The air full of pleasant scents that marked the ending of summer as they quietly walked on. Their feet making soft clomps on the sidewalk in the process. It was then that he couldn't help but to glance at the boy next to him in slight disbelief at the words that came from his mouth.

"Oh come on Luffy don't be like that you were the one who agreed to come."

"Only because you wouldn't shut up about it." He replied a bit annoyed at the long nose boy as he averted his eyes from Usopp and onto the surrounding area as they turned off of the main road and onto to what appeared to be a driveway. His eyes surveying the huge hedges that continued to run along what he could only guess to be the edge of the Kaya estate. After all even though he had never been here before he knew it had to be her house as she was the only person in town able to throw a summer blow out bash this huge. The length of the driveway being more than enough proof for him as his eyes sought to find it's end but could not. "How much longer do we have to walk?" He asked a little bit more annoyed as he recalled the fact that they had been offered a ride by one of their classmates but Usopp had turned down the offer with the following words, 'It's not that far we can easily walk there.'

"It's not that much further.. I think.." The other boy's voice clearly devoid of any confidence as they continued walking for a few more minutes.

"Too bad but I believe you forgot to actually think."

Usopp only shrugged off the words as the two walked down the drive way; however, it wasn't much longer before they reached a large iron gate. "I told you it wasn't that much further!" The boy continued on with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah." Luffy stated rather simply as he watched Usopp just ignore his remark and press a small red button on the right side of the gate.

Their ears were soon greeted by a faint buzz of static and a click before a gruff voice came out crystal clear from the small speaker just above the button Usopp had pressed. "Names please.."

"Usopp and Monkey D. Luffy." The long nose boy said as he answered for both of them.

There was a brief moment of silence before the voice came back. "Please proceed." There was a small click as the speaker cut off which was followed by a loud buzzing as the iron gates slowly swung inward to the Kaya estate and allowed them inside. A slight clang of iron against iron could be heard as the gates shut behind them and was soon followed by a brief silence.

"Really now Luffy just get over it all already.." The other boy stated a bit irritated as they proceeded down the rest of the driveway.

"You know I didn't even want to come in the first place so why should I?" He replied back just as irritated as he remembered the events that had landed him in this exact moment. It had been just like any other summer day when Luffy had just off from his part time job and headed home. Except once he arrived he had found out that his big brother, Ace, was going out of town for a few weeks. Of course the reason unknown to him, and because Ace didn't trust him home alone for that long he had ended up having to stay over at Usopp's. It had already been a few days since the rumors of that big summer blow out bash had spread and everybody was talking about except for him. Of course he loved parties and all that went with them especially the food butt here was just something about this party that made him a bit uneasy or maybe it was just because he was pissed off. So when the date had been revealed Usopp had asked him to go with him but he had naturally declined. However, after so much aggravation from being begged and bothered to go nonstop he had just finally given in to the other boy's demand. Plus if he hadn't gone he would have ended up being all alone at Usopp's house for who knows how long and as much as he was in a bad mood he didn't want to be alone.

Even so he didn't say he'd be happy about going so he had just planned to not enjoy anything and be all angry. However once his eyes had laid upon the huge hedges and then the iron gate everything was changing for he was now a little excited. Though once he realized it he shook his head and tried to shake off his excitement but when he saw the huge house which was more like a mansion he just couldn't help himself. "Man that's huge~!" His hand instantly going to cover his mouth at his blunder but the effort did him no good as it was already too late.

"I told you you'd enjoy yourself. Now let's hurry inside the party's about to start.." It was at those words as they reached the door of the mansion that some of the other students began showing up.

"Yeah I guess.. Man I hope there's some food I'm starving!" Luffy stated as he just decided to give up on being angry and just try to enjoy himself as much as possible. Though when Usopp's face began to show disbelief as the two just stared at each other he couldn't help but to ask what was wrong.

"Geez Luffy apparently you weren't lying when you said you didn't listen to the rumors.." The long nosed sighed as the door was opened for them and they entered inside and walked through the grand entrance. "They said that there's supposed to be enough food to feed the entire school about three times over and still have some left."

Luffy's eyes widening in both disbelief and shock as to how that could have slipped past his ears. "**Nani**!"

The other boy didn't seem surprised by this reaction at all as he had somewhat expected it, more or less. "Yeah but I can't believe you didn't hear that part of it-"

"Food!" He cried out cutting off the other boy as his eyes almost seemed to sparkle and he dashed past the grand entrance leaving his buddy behind. His nose following the many different and appealing smells. However before he could reach the sight of the food he had entered into what he could safely confirm as the dancing area, because there was a DJ all set up in one corner of the room as well as tons of balloons and a few strobe lights here and there. The area was huge but yet he knew it would be impossible to fit everybody in this room all at once. His eyes scanning over the room as if suddenly expecting the walls to expand but in the process his eyes landed on a small yellow sign with a big black '1' written on it. He tried to think about what importance the sign might hold but before his mind could even try to process it at all his nose once more caught the smell of food and he continued on in it's direction.

It was only after a bit more of running around that he had managed to stumble outside onto the huge patio but along the way he had seen a few more rooms with the same sign as before, but there were all different colors and had different numbers. Luffy's eyes growing wider and the sparkles returning as he saw table after table piled with food. After he had grabbed a plate and started filling his plate with food he quickly sat down and began to stuff his face. However it was momentarily cut short when he was smacked upside the back of his head and it was followed by the following words.

"Damn it Luffy! You straight up left me!"

Luffy barely even registered the blow but at the words he gave Usopp a sideways glance and as he spoke a bit of meat fell from his mouth. "Sowwy fut I vas hunvry.."

The other boy's hands reaching out and roughly shaking him as he replied back. "Bastard! Don't talk with food in your mouth!"

At that Luffy quickly swallowed the food in his mouth before lowering his head apologetically. "My bad." A laugh on his lips however the other boy didn't let up right away and continued to fuss at him for a little longer before he calmed down and proceeded to tell him why he was so upset. Even though Luffy knew it was somewhat his fault he wasn't exactly all ears as he went back to eating and just nodded his head from time to time to act like he was. However when he was listening apparently it had something to do with Kaya's butler bad mouthing him or his father and so he felt compelled to ask why he was acting like it was all his fault but he kept shut. Then with a satisfied burp Luffy just grinned happily as he let his eyes roam among all the people who were now gathered about on the patio. He spotted a few people from some of his classes, and a few extremely popular seniors, among them there was one that truly surprised him.

The first one being a blonde senior with a curly eyebrow by the name of Sanji but often nicknamed 'Love Cook' by the girls for he would cook meals full of love for the girls that he liked. While a bunch of the guys just called him 'Perverted Love Cook' after all he only cooked for the girls. Also from what Luffy had heard this senior didn't care if a girl was currently taken or not because if she struck his fancy he would be sure to chase after her. So, of course seeing him here was no surprise as he was currently trying to hit on a group of pretty girls.

Second was a red headed girl named Nami among the crowd of girls Sanji was currently hitting on. At first Luffy didn't think anything about her being here because he had her in one of his classes and she seemed pretty normal. However the notion that she came here for fun came quickly disappeared as he heard two boys behind him say in hush tones, 'Shit I can't believe Nami actually came.. I still owe her money..' The second boy replying in a similar manner. 'Me too man. Let's get out of here before she sees us..' Then with that the two boys disappeared leaving Luffy a bit confused about Nami in general.

While the one who surprised him was the senior with green hair and three piercings on his left ear who went by the name Roronoa Zoro. The reason for his surprise was because he had heard that while Zoro was popular among the school girls and even a few boys he never paid them let alone anybody else any attention. There was also one rumor that said Zoro preferred to be by himself then with others. Then of course there were a few other rumors but he had never really paid them attention but if what he had heard was true then why did he show up here and now of all places? His eyes continuing to watch his senior for just a bit longer as he now found himself rather intrigued now. However when his senior paused for a moment and then stared directly back at him Luffy felt his body tense up as the senior gave him a slight smile. The sudden smile and direct eye contact making him a little nervous so he was more than grateful when Usopp smacked his arm.

"Oh Luffy! Come on everybody is going back inside.. they said something about Kaya giving a speech to officially start the party.."

"Ah alright then let's go." Luffy said with a small grin as they both got up and headed back inside but before Luffy had even stepped through the door he let his eyes glance back to where his senior had been standing just moments before. A part of him feeling a bit of relief at the fact that the senior was no longer there but then again another part of him couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed at the empty space. Though all of it came to a screeching halt at Usopp's voice.

"Hey Luffy.. are you alright? I mean don't force yourself to act like your having fun if you're not.."

The words just made the him grin as Luffy realized despite the bad he was happy to have him as a friend. "It's fine, Usopp. I mean at first I didn't want to be here but now it's different now-"

"It was the food wasn't it?" The other boy just asked a bit dryly.

To which Luffy just grinned once more before nodding his head. "Yeah pretty much.." His words trailing off as he thought of the thing with Zoro just now but he didn't want to bring that up just yet. "But right now we need to hurry up before we miss the speech, right?" Those words sending Usopp into a frenzy and Luffy laughing at his friend's reaction as he now stepped back inside and followed his friend back to the grand entrance where the speech would be made.

After gently pushing through the crowd of people before them they finally made their way to the grand entrance where Kaya stood on the balcony. There was a beautiful smile plastered on her face as she started to speak. However, as much as Luffy wanted to listen to her he slowly found his attention drifting back to the thoughts of his senior. Though when she mentioned something about the yellow sign he snapped back just in time to hear her say.

"Normally all of the rooms in the house would be closed and we would all just stay either on the patio or the ballroom but because there are so many people we've opened up other areas of the estate. There are a total of eight places, four of them are inside the house, and the other four are all outside. These main areas are marked with yellow signs with numbers ranging from one to eight. You are all free to do as you please within those areas, within reason. Just be safe and enjoy the party!" To which everybody just cheered as the end of her speech marked the official start of the party.

* * *

**Well that's all folks.. well for this chapter that is! Hopefully if you liked it then you'll continue to stick around and if by any chance that you find yourself wanting more then feel free to go check out my other fic Possibilities.. It's also ZoLu. Just watch I'm going to get shot for talking about my other fic on here..**

**Ohh by the way that 'Sowwy fut I vas hunvry' part for those if any that couldn't figure it out was 'Sorry but I was hungry'**

**Well if you've made it this far then hopefully you might just go ahead and review it for me :3**

**Nani=What**

**I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**-:: R34L17Y HUR72 ::- **


	2. Ch 2: Start

**DISCLAIMER: **No I don't own One Piece but Oda Eiichiro sure as heck does, and I wouldn't have it any other way. :D

**Ah! FINALLY! I got around to finishing up Chapter Two of this bad boy. Ahh~ I had so much fun writing this. I'd completely forgotten about how much I enjoyed writing on my fan fics. I apologize for making those interested in this story wait for so long. I hope that you'll enjoy and that you'll continue to stick around. :3 Ohh because I couldn't fit it in the summary this will contain boy's love, language, and a mix of other things.**

**Also, I apologize for how short this chapter is. I'd type up more but I was wanting to save it for the next chapter.  
**

******Of course there is a ZoLu pairing but there's nothing just yet to be weary about at the moment. Also there is some **language.

**I'm sorry for any grammar, spellings, or any other errors in general that may have occurred within this fic. So, if you spot some please let me know.**

**Any Japanese words/phrases used in this story shall be noted in bold and translated in the end.**

* * *

-:: CHAPTER 2: START ::-

When Kaya's speech was over Luffy found his excitement increasing even more as to different areas within this place there were up for free roam. Not to mention the ever so slightest chance of running into his mysterious green haired senior as he let his eyes glance over the crowd. However, his glancing was brought to an abrupt end as Usopp brought him back down to earth with a smack to his arm. "Come on Luffy let's go find the map that Kaya was talking about."

"W-wait what map..?" Luffy said a little confused as he didn't remember anything about a map. His head tilting to the side as he watched his friend scowl slightly.

"Kaya mentioned a map showing where all of the spots are located.." His words trailing off as Luffy coughed pointed a little ways beyond his friend.

"You mean that map?" Luffy said with a raised eyebrow as Usopp let out a hesitant laugh and turned around to see the map pasted up on one of the nearby walls.

"G-god job Luffy." Usopp said as he gave a nod of his head and marched off towards the map. Luffy's feet moving on their own accord as he followed after his friend through the crowd. A slight bump offsetting his gaze and by pure chance his eyes caught a fleeting streak of green. His feet came to an abrupt stop as he locked in on the green and bit down hesitantly onto his lower lip. A deep steady breath forcing it's way through his nostrils and back out his mouth as he decided to move towards the green. "Hey, Luffy why don't we go back outside and finish eating before heading up to the game room?" After a moment of silence Usopp looked back, "So, what do you say Luffy..?" Usopp's expression turning into a look of shock as once more his friend was essentially deserting him. "Oi! Luffy where do you think you're going..?"

Luffy looked up at the sound of his name and his friend's voice as he cast him an apologetic gaze. "**Gomen**, Usopp I'll catch up with you later!" With that he quickly headed back outside to where he had seen the flash of green disappear to. His eyes instantly scanning the few people that had already migrated back outside. A small pout forming on his lips as his senior was nowhere to be found. However, despite that Luffy didn't even understand why he was chasing after a **senpai** that he barely knew. His teeth once more coming to bite down lightly on his lower lip as he came to the understanding that it was the previous smile that had been flashed his way, and it had all he could think about since then. It was then that he was prepared to go back inside and give up this useless hunt. After all, what would someone like Zoro want with him.

"Looking for someone.. or perhaps me..?" Came a husky and smokey voice as the words flowed into his ears and he could feel the presence of a firm warm body lingering just behind him.

The voice sent a small shiver through the boy as he felt his face grow warmer and slowly turned around to see just who it was. His mind told him there was no way it could be who he hoped for it to be, but as he caught sight of that green hair he couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. "Z-z-Zoro.." The words came as Luffy couldn't help but to doubt if what he was seeing was right.

He watched as the corners of the senior's lips moved up and turned his lips into a small smirk. Luffy's gaze completely focused on the older boy as he watched his lips move as he spoke. "Yeah.. Luffy?"

Luffy was somewhat startled as the older said his name and with such ease at that. His words so easy and delightful on his ears. While, the heat to his face continued to grow as he wasn't even sure why someone like him even knew his name. "H-how do you know my name..?" He asked slowly but matter of fact as he tried like none of this had even fazed him but it had and he was sure that the older boy had realized this by now. Which was evident as his smirk seemed to widened.

The older boy seemed to be enjoying this as he paused and took a moment to contemplate just what to tell him, which seemed to be an eternity as the only thing Luffy could quite hear was the own beating of his heart. "Mhmm.. more importantly what took you so long? I've been waiting for awhile now." The older boy said as he changed the direction of the conservation, with the hopes of flustering the younger boy once more.

"Ah.. gomen nas-" Luffy said slowly before he even knew what he was saying and now he felt his face flush. Why was he suddenly being so flustered and passive when he was usually just the opposite. His eyes tearing away from Zoro's as he gave a small shake of his head. "What do you mean..?" He said as he was trying hard to recover from his previous slip of the tongue and revert to his usual composure.

A small chuckle sounded from the older boy as he leaned in close and almost seemed to purr the words into his ear, "You accepted my invitation.. did you not?"

"I-Invitation..?" Luffy said as his mind told him to slowly back up but despite that his body remained as his feet were dead set.

Zoro smiled at the younger boy as he gave a small nod. "Yeah, initially it started when we locked eyes and then I smiled at you. Then you accepted by following me out here. Not to mention it was a cute touch to look back at where I was standing. It's all just that simple."

Luffy hesitated as he was embarrassed by the fact that Zoro had picked up his glance back but he still wasn't sure exactly what he meant by invitation anyways. "An invitation for what..?" Sure Luffy could always try by guessing a few things but he didn't know Zoro. So, it was just like taking stabs in the dark and he didn't feel like looking stupid by saying the wrong thing.

It was at this that the older boy truly smiled as before slowly pulling away from the boy he whispered once more into his ear, "To play. Though seeing as the party has just started there is no time to rush things.. just yet anyways." His hand moving from his side as he cupped the younger boy's chin and smirked as he locked eyes with the younger boy. "Dare you to met me at the Lake House." Zoro said as he decided to go ahead and start the game. His hand slipping away from Luffy's chin as without another word the older boy walked off towards what Luffy could only assume to be the lake house.

Luffy stood there for a good moment just to take in everything in on his own as he watched the shrinking figure of the older boy. His fingers running through his hair as now he wasn't quite sure what to do. Mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety ran throughout him as he hadn't quite ever felt like this before. Sure, Luffy had occasionally been confessed to but the confessions had come from girls he knew and afterward he was always left feeling nothing; however, in this case it wasn't quite a confession and it came from a guy that he didn't even know no less, but it left him feeling more satisfied in a weird way. A small soft smile creeping onto his lips as he found himself being drawn deeper into the mystery that was Roronoa Zoro.

It was then that Luffy realized that he had completely forgotten about Usopp. An apologetic look already appearing on his features as this had been the second time that he had straight up temporarily ditched his friend. A soft sigh pushing past his lips as he decided that he should go find him and apologize. After all, Zoro had said he'd be waiting for him at the Lake House and that the party had just started so he still had plenty of time if he had decided to accept his senpai's dare. His legs buckling slightly as he couldn't help but to stumble with his first step as his feet felt like giant weights. For he had finally decided to move from his spot and entered back inside the house in search of his friend. His eyes quickly spotting the boy still standing over by the map. A soft sigh of relief easing past his lips as he was grateful that his encounter with Zoro didn't last as nearly as long as it seemed. "**Gomen nasai**, Usopp." His words ending as he walked back up to his friend.

"**Baka**!" Usopp said sharply as he gave Luffy a quick smack to his arm. "I just hope you weren't out there finishing up your food.. You weren't were you..?"

"**Iie**. What kind of friend would I be if I got the jump on the food twice before you?" Luffy said in his usual attitude as he watched Usopp breathe a soft sigh of relief.

"Good because I'm starving now." Usopp said with a laugh as the two started walking back outside but before doing so Luffy made a quick glance up at the map in order to find the Lake House just in case he decided to go after all. His eyes quickly spotting it on the map but as he realized that it wasn't one of the designated areas Kaya had mentioned Luffy felt a little more excited about the notion of meeting Zoro there.

"Hey Usopp.." Luffy said slowly as the two had finally fixed both themselves up a plate and sat down at one of the more empty tables.

"Yeah, what's Luffy..?" Usopp asked in a polite manner before picking up his fork and shoveling a mouth full of food into his mouth.

"After we finish eating I've got something that I need to go do.." Luffy said a little hesitantly as he felt bad about bailing on his friend yet again his own fingers using the fork to aimlessly push his food around on his plate.

Usopp eyed his friend curiously as he watched him pushing the food around on his plate which was most definitely not Luffy behavior. As he realized that there was probably a legitimate reason to this behavior and that he probably felt bad for ditching him again. It was only after swallowing all his food that Usopp nodded his head and gave a soft smile as he spoke, "That's fine after all as you're friend. All I ask for is that you give me appropriate heads up before ditching me."

This made Luffy smile back as he smirked, "Let me guess you've already made some plans with Kaya, huh?"

It was at that Usopp sputtered on his food and his cheeks flushed as he attempted to regain his composure. "Ahh.. I've suddenly developed a I-can-no-longer-speak-or-I-die-disease." It was with that the two busted out laughing as they both finished all the food that they had stacked onto their plates in high spirits.

* * *

**Well that's all folks.. well for this chapter that is! For all those that have stuck around and waited on my lazy butt till now thank you so much for sticking with my story. I appreciate every single one of you guys.  
**

******Ohh by the way when Luffy was saying "Ahh.. gomen nas-" He was about to say gomen nasai.  
**

**Well if you've made it this far then hopefully you might just go ahead and review it for me :3 Any and all reviews are much appreciated.  
**

**Gomen=Sorry, Senpai=Upperclassman, Gomen nasai=I'm sorry, Baka=Idiot, Iie=No  
**

**I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**-:: R34L17Y HUR72 ::- **


	3. Update

Hello to all my readers! ^^ I just want to say thanks for sticking around this long and to anybody new to this story thank you for reading.

This obviously isn't a chapter and I'm sorry if I got any of your hopes up but I have a question that I would like to ask you guys. I'm going to start back writing my stories again however since it's been quite a while since I've written for my stories I'm leaning towards redoing the stories because I feel like just picking up with my stories wouldn't be good for them and the result might be poor chapters. Now with that being said my question to you guys, my readers, is would you like me to keep up the old chapters and post the new ones separately? Get rid of the old chapters? Or does it not really matter? I have a poll on my profile if you guys would be so kind as to go there and give me your opinion.

Truthfully I'm leaning towards keeping the old chapters so I still have all your lovely reviews. Granted if I don't have any feedback I might just do that.


End file.
